


perhaps hearts and clovers, not diamonds and pikes

by AlexSeanchai



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: 3 Sentence Fiction, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Familial Abuse, Gen, Podfic Welcome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-12 13:41:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29261394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexSeanchai/pseuds/AlexSeanchai
Summary: Chat Noir has always been Hawkmoth's sidekick and Ladybug's enemy.Someone has to be the first to trust.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 2
Kudos: 60





	perhaps hearts and clovers, not diamonds and pikes

Tikki says Plagg's wielder and her own are meant to work _together_. Flickers of movement at the skyline—if Marinette watches closely enough without looking like she's watching anything but her knitting at all—say Chat Noir looks at Marinette and her classmates with something like envy and something like longing and something like guilt; almost never anything like anger.

Chat Noir calls Hawkmoth 'Father' with the formal 'you', and he watches Papa embracing and shielding Marinette with too blank a face when he should be paying attention to the bread peel Maman is swinging at his head, and—and—and when Ladybug next lets Chat Noir draw her into close-range combat, afterward he will find one pocket unzipped, with a note inside: _the baker at 12 Rue Gotlib gives away hugs to anyone whose parents don't bother (and his daughter will throw in free pastries if you ask sweetly enough)_.


End file.
